


Two Idiots and a Baseball Game

by RealTJHammond



Category: Marvel
Genre: Anal Sex, Choking, Light BDSM, M/M, Master/Pet, Post-Civil War (Marvel), Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 15:13:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11877195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RealTJHammond/pseuds/RealTJHammond
Summary: It’s a year after civil war, I’m working a library just to kill time and so that I don’t have to deal with Stark complaining at me. Stark's pranks get worse, so I stay near Steve, slowly falling in love with him, feeling the assassin part of me slowly disappearing. Steve and I fall more and more in love, soon getting together. I love when Steve gets dominant and soon we find out we want to have a BDSM relationship. I stay at Steve’s feet during movie nights,dinner, wherever and whenever he wants.





	Two Idiots and a Baseball Game

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you too  
> My Betas  
> BB  
> Florianna  
> And Allison 
> 
> Thank you to  
> Rbmycoal for the penguin noise idea
> 
> and whoever else that helped with this fic!
> 
> Also All the disney movies and songs are obviously Disneys.

Buckys Pov  
I walk into the Mid-Manhattan Library, ready for my shift, and clock in. I say hello to my boss, Roberta, and colleagues before heading over to the cart of returned books that need to be put away. I start pushing the cart through the aisles, putting them away one by one, or if I was lucky, two by two – some authors are always more popular than others. I move to the next aisle with a book in hand. I glance down and read the title: A Brief History of Time by Stephen Hawking. I read the back, “A Brief History of Time: From the Big Bang to Black Holes is a popular-science book on cosmology by British physicist Stephen Hawking.” I find myself interested, so I set it back on the cart and resume putting the rest of the books away.

 

A couple of hours pass, and I'm finally done shelving the returns. I pull out my library card and check out the Stephen Hawking book. I make my way to the employee lounge, ready for my half hour break. I sit down, set an alarm on my phone, open the book, and begin to read. I almost forget about my actual lunch. I get up and pull it out of my bag, pulling out the PB&J that Steve had made me. I eat it quickly so i can get back to my book.  
I get caught up reading, and when my timer goes off, I need to take a moment to blink back to reality before slipping the book in my bag and returning to work. 

Working at the library is perfect for me because I don't have to deal with a lot of people. Don’t get me wrong, I like to meet new people and make new friends,but it’s harder now after the whole Hydra thing. But I think the old Bucky is still alive in the back of my mind. I still want to be as open and outgoing as I used to be. But things have changed and it feels like things are holding me back. I noticed that my sensitivity had gotten worse after I had moved into the tower. So when the lady yelled at me it triggered a flashback of Tony yelling at me for spilling some water on the counter. Like,I tried working at a local grocery store but a customer was really rude to me and I had a big panic attack, The lady had wanted this specific pasta brand and I couldn't find it for her. She yelled at me until I blocked it out, We didn't even have the pasta brand she wanted. Turns out that you can only get it at certain health food stores. She yelled at me some more before leaving. 

Steve made me quit after he found out and helped me look for another job. Luckily, I found the library, and I absolutely love it. It’s monotonous and maybe boring, but considering the things I was made to do, it’s exactly what I want. I mostly put books away and occasionally help with check out, but that's rare since my boss, Roberta, knows about my….issues. Roberta even lets me stay after closing hours so I can do some personal research. I have FRIDAY but Tony watches everything I do so I hardly ever ask FRIDAY anything. I usually look back for my family stuff, sure I got most of my memories back but somethings are still a little fuzzy so I do research to clear it up a bit. I do read some books for fun or to kill time. I like to see how much books have changed since the 40’s.

 

At the end of my shift I clock out, say goodbye to Roberta and colleagues and head back to the tower, content and satisfied with another day’s work and happy that I have a new book. When I get to the tower, I shake off the snow from my jacket and walk in. A loud alarm goes off, and my eyes go wide. I can feel my eyes darting around, trying to identify the threat, when I feel something on my hands, pulling them together It felt like some rope or string of some sorts. I start to panic and feel tears start streaming down my cheeks and my body starting to tremble. The last thing I see is Nat running towards me, and Tony standing off to the side, laughing, before I fall to my knees, feeling the rope sliding off my flesh hand, putting my hands above my head and sobbing. I squeeze my eyes shut, and whimper.

I thought I was safe. I was good. I did nothing wrong... Nothing wrong... I hurt Steve... Steve... Steve... No... Don't let them get me... I was good... Please…

I hear Nat yelling, “you can't do that to him! Look what you did! He’s terrified! You're such an asshole, Stark! He did nothing wrong!”

I hear a loud slap and a yelp from Tony.

I hear footsteps coming to me, and then I feel hands pulling me to my feet. I squeeze my eyes tighter, repeating,“I'm sorry...I’m sorry...” 

Then I hear Steve's sweet voice, “You're okay, Bucky. You're fine. Come on with me. Let's get you upstairs.” 

I wrap my arms around his neck and push my face into his chest, still crying and shaking. I feel Steve's hands on the back of my thighs, lifting me up and walking away from Tony and Natasha.  
I hold tightly onto Steve, stuffing my nose in his neck and whimpering quietly. He holds me just as tightly, all the way up the elevator, and through the doors to the apartment we share. 

Steve whispers, “You're safe now, Buck. C’mon, let's get you undressed and into the shower.” 

I feel Steve start to set me down and I shake my head, wrapping myself around him even more tightly. Steve rubs my back. 

“No shower tonight?” 

I shake my head again, too afraid to speak. Steve keeps rubbing my back. 

“Okay, Buck. No shower. Do you have work tomorrow?” 

I think through the panic and misery that is fading quicker the more that I feel Steve’s large, warm hands on my back. I shake my head. 

I suddenly feel Steve relax while saying, “Good. That's good, Buck. Can I set you down and change you into some pajamas? I won't leave you. Don’t worry.” 

Steve walks us through to my bedroom. I stay quiet, loosening my grip on him and letting my legs stretch out, and balance myself. Steve helps me stand still and strips me down. I blush when he pulls off my pants. 

Steve smiles up, “Ain't gotta blush, Buck. Seen you naked plenty of times.” 

I pull back a little, “Yeah, except I didn’t have as many scars back then as I do now…” 

Steve shakes his head, “Buck, I’ll always think you’re beautiful. Scars or no Scars. Metal arm or flesh arm.” 

I chew on my cheek and look at my metal arm. T’challa had kindly made me a new arm while I was in cryo for the short time I was. T’challa did it way better then Hydra had. He made it lighter and more human like. I could remove it anytime I wanted, and fit it into shirts normally so I didn’t have to rip off the left sleeve. It was more stealthy than my old one. It’s black with a little gold under the plates, and Steve had replaced the side with the wing we both had on our war uniforms. The one he had on his helmet and the one I had on my jacket sleeve. Steve pulls me from my thoughts by touching my cheek. I smile slightly at him. 

Steve smiles, “Though I do like this arm more than the Hydra one. It’s more… you.” 

I look at it, “Yeah… It is. T’challa did a good job.”

I look away, feeling awkward just standing there mostly naked. Steve goes to my dresser and pulling out my pajamas. I look down at my knees and see bruises starting to form. I hadn't realise I fell that hard. Doesn’t matter anyway, they’ll be gone in a couple of hours. Steve walks over and helps me into my pajamas, and I smile slightly. Steve stands up. 

“You gonna be okay? Or do you need me?”

I bite my lip, “Need you... Please...” 

Steve smiles and nods, “Let me go change into some sweats and I’ll be right back okay?” 

I nod slowly. Steve walks out of my room.

Steve returns in his pajamas with his sketch book and pencils in hand. While he was gone – a couple of minutes at most, I had curled up in the middle of my too-big bed.  
Steve smiles at me, “I’m back.” 

I sit up and scoot over, giving Steve some room. Steve lays back, propped up against the headboard; he flips to a blank page of his book and begins dragging his pencil along it, making dark lines all over the once pristine white page. I snuggle close to him and turn on my TV, flipping to the movie network and watching whatever is on. I feel Steve shift and set his sketchbook on my night stand and lay down fully, pulling me to his side. 

Steve whispers, “Is this okay?” 

And I nod, “Yeah...” 

Steve smiles and watches the movie with me as I hold onto his shirt and focus on the screen.

I wake up, curled into Steve with my face nuzzled into his neck and our legs intertwined. I don’t even remember falling asleep. I like it a lot. It reminds me of the olden day except backwards. Steve used to be curled into me and I would be holding him. I begin to move away, wanting to get up to get some water but I feel Steve grumble, “My… Bucky...” as he pulls me closer. I can feel my face start to heat up. I adore this. I want to be like this forever. Safe in his arms. I close my eyes, and I feel Steve start to shift. I open my eyes and Steve rolls over, taking me with him, dropping me onto the floor. 

I yelp and Steve snaps up. 

“Huh?! What happened?!” 

I stand up quickly, “N-nothing! I tripped trying to get the TV remotes…” 

Yes, I lie. 

Steve nods slowly and stretches, “You wanna go down for breakfast?” 

I bite my lip “Is Tony going to be down there…?” 

Steve shrugs, “Probably not. He’s either knocked out or in his lab. He doesn't get up until after 10. It's only 6.” 

I look over at my clock and nod. 

 

“Okay… Yeah. Can we have waffles?” 

 

Steve grins and nods, “Of course we can.”

I smile and walk out of my room. 

Let’s just say, after Steve and I are done, the kitchen is a disaster. I was carrying the bowl of the dry ingredients while Steve was getting the milk and he spilled it, I slipped and ended up covered in flour and all that stuff. Steve laughed as I got up and bear hugged him, covering him in the flour. I giggled and ran around the kitchen away from Steve as he chased me. I slipped on the milk again, causing me to fall and trip Steve on accident. Steve landed on top of me and we broke into a fit of giggles. I looked up at him, grinning. Steve smiled and his cheeks got rosy and he stuttered out, “S-sorry.” I blushed “It's all good. Now get off me. You’ve been eating too much apple pie.” Steve laughed and got up, pulling me with him. “I don't eat that much pie.” I smiled and started cleaning up. “You do.” Steve chuckled and helped me clean up the kitchen before we successfully made our waffles and ate them happily.

 

Now, Steve and I are curled up on the couch watching TV. I didn't realized how close he's gotten lately. It’s not that I don't like it, it's that I’m afraid I like him but he doesn't feel the same way.I frown and Steve notices. 

“What's wrong, Buck?”  
I get out of my thoughts and look at him, “Hm? Nothin’. Just was thinkin’ about last night.” 

Steve frowns, “Don't think about that.”

I shrug, “It’s okay, Steve.” 

Steve shakes his head, “You have no idea what I want to do to Tony for hurting you. You don't deserve it, Buck.” 

I shake my head, “We all know how much of an ass Tony is. Don't worry so much.” 

Steve whispers something, but I didn't catch it and I’m not going to bother asking him about it, so we both go back to watching TV.

Later that evening, everyone was sitting around a big table eating the spaghetti Natasha made.Natasha sat next to Steve. I could tell that she was still mad at tony for the other nightI sit between Steve and Clint, eating quietly minding my own business, reading the book I had gotten from the library. I look up to get another piece of garlic bread and Steve makes me look at him, wiping some stray sauce from my lip. 

Tony scoffs, “He got you cleanin’ up his messes now, Rogers?” 

I look over at him and set the bread down. Natasha glares at Tony. 

“Leave him alone, Stark.” 

I put my bookmark in the place I left off and close the book, standing up and pushing in my chair. 

“Sorry I was a bother…” 

I walk away slowly, holding my stomach. I walk in my room and set my book down. I can hear Steve yelling at tony. I sniffle and pack my bag for work tomorrow. After I finish, I sit down on the edge of my bed, staying still and silent,just quietly thinking. My door opens slowly and Steve pokes his head in. 

“Buck? Can I come in?” 

I nod, “You know you're always welcome in here.” 

Steve smiles and walks in, “Well I started asking after that time I walked in on you when you were uh.. You know…” 

I blush. “You remember that?” 

Steve laughs and sits down. 

“Of course. It was when we moved in together.” 

I shake my head and smile, “You shouldn't remember that. It must've been scarring for you since you were all cute and innocent.” 

Steve laughs, “It wasn't THAT bad, Buck! And I wasn't innocent!” 

I laugh, “Yes you were! You walked in on me and...what was her name? Louise?” 

Steve nods, “Yeah that was her name. You called her Lou.” 

I nod, “You walked in on me and her Fonduing.” 

I snicker as Steve hits my arm, “Shut up. You told me that fonduing meant sex.” 

I laugh, “Well you were innocent back then.” 

Steve huffs with a smile, “I wasn’t that innocent, Buck” 

I shake my head, “Yeah you were. I mean who doesn’t knock when you know I went back there with a dame.” 

Steve blushes, “Okay, maybe I was innocent.” 

I look at him, “I’m just saying you should've picked up the knocking habit sooner.”

Steve chuckles and lays back. 

“Yeah maybe I should have. But yeah. That's why I never walk into your room without you saying so.” 

I look at him. 

“Yeah that's good because you could walk in on me reading. Oh noooo!” 

I swoon and Steve smacks my arm. 

“Well what about that girl you went on a date with a few weeks ago? You didn't bring her home?” 

I shake my head, “Nope.” 

Steve props himself up on his elbow, looking down at me, “Bucky Barnes didn't bring home a dame? What happened? You can't keep up with these dames these days? They to fast for ya?” 

I chuckle and smack his chest, “No, she just wasn't my type.” 

Steve raises an eyebrow, “Well what is your type?” 

I bite my lip, thinking about what to say, “Blonde hair and crystal blue eyes.” 

Steve keeps his eyebrow raised, “She had blonde hair and blue eyes, Bucky.” 

I look away, “She just wasn't my type.” 

Steve throws a hand up, “You just told me your type and she fits it!” 

I shake my head, “No, she doesn’t!” 

Steve turns me to face him. 

“Why not?! Hmm?!” 

I finally snap and let my feelings out unwillingly, “Because she wasn’t you!” 

I gasp and cover my mouth, eyes wide, and my heart beating against my chest. 

“I'm sorry,” I whisper against my hand. 

Steve looks shocked. He looks away for a minute. I sit up and shake my head. 

“I'm sorry, Steve. You don't have to share the same feelings as I do but-” 

I ramble until I feel Steve's lips on mine. I kiss him back, letting my eyes fall shut. It was soft and sweet. Not forceful. Steve pulls away. 

“I like you too…” 

I blush and kiss him again. I pull back after a few minutes. 

“Sorry...” 

Steve shakes his head, “Shut up, Buck.” 

Steve pulls me closer to him, kissing me a little rougher this time. I make a quiet noise and kiss back. I hear my door open and I pull away quickly, moving away from Steve. 

Natasha gasps, “Sorry, you two!” 

I feel my cheeks heat up. Natasha shakes her head. 

“Well, I was coming to see if Bucky was okay, but it looks like he's better than okay.” 

I blush more, “S-shut up, Nat!” 

Steve chuckles and I see his cheeks go red. 

Natasha smiles, “It’s about time you two got together.” 

I shake my head, “We aren't together.” 

Steve looks at me, “We aren't?” 

Nat looks at me, “You aren't?” 

I bite my lip. “Well, we haven't exactly talked about it.” 

Steve nods, and Natasha smirks. 

“Go ahead and talk then. If you two do more than talk, be sure to use protection.” 

Steve gets off the bed and gently pushes her out, and I laugh.

Steve turns around after the door shuts. 

“So...what are we, Buck?” 

I look at my hands, “Well... it’s up to you. I want to be with you.” 

Steve smiles, “Well, I want to be with you.”

I smile and Steve walks over to me, cupping my face with his hands, and giving me a sweet kiss. I kiss back, happy. 

Steve pulls back just a little bit, whispering, “Be my boyfriend, Bucky.” 

I nod and push my lips against his before wrapping my arms around his neck and pulling myself close to him. Steve’s arms snake around my waist and hold me. I smile. 

“You need to get out.” 

Steve pulls back and looks at me, “Why?” 

I nod towards the bathroom, “I need to shower.” 

Steve smiles, “Okay. I'll be in my room. Wanna sleep in there tonight?” 

I nod, “Yeah, I'll see you in a bit, doll.” 

Steve smiles wider, “That’s my name for you.” 

I shake my head, “Nu-uh! I claimed it!” 

Steve pecks my lips, “Well I claimed you.” 

I blush, “Not yet, you haven't!” 

Steve chuckles and leaves. 

After my shower I change into my pajamas, grabbing my book before going to Steve's room two doors down. I walk in and he’s only wearing a pair of boxers. I blush. 

“We just started dating and you’re already naked for me?” 

Steve chuckles, “It got too hot.” 

I crawl onto his bed, getting myself situated before opening my book at my bookmark and reading.

Steve leans over and kisses my jaw, “Buck…” 

I look up from my book, “Hmm?” 

Steve pouts and pecks my lips, “You’ve been reading for hours. Pay attention to me!” 

I chuckle and put my book down, moving over and curling into Steve. 

“Start us a movie then, you dork.” 

Steve picks up his TV remote and turns on a random movie. I end up falling asleep and snuggling up to Steve.

I wake up when my phone alarm goes off. I try to hit the snooze button, but I’m wrapped up in Steve’s arms. I chuckle quietly and try to wiggle free but end up failing epically. 

I whine, “Steeevvviiiieee!” 

Steve grumbles, “What?” 

I wiggle, “I gotta get up for work!” 

Steve huffs, “You know you don't HAVE to work, right?” 

I get free and huff, “I know, Steve, but I like my job, and I ain't gonna sit around and let Stark torment me.” 

I sit up and turn off my alarm, going to my room. I get ready before returning to Steve's room. Steve is getting ready for the day. 

I smile, “You're actually out of bed!” 

Steve looks over and snickers, “Yeah I’m outta bed.” 

I go over and peck his lips, “See you after work?” 

Steve nods and I leave. 

I get to work and help some people check out since I have the early shift. It seems like Roberta is running late as well. After that, I put the books that were checked in away. There aren't many, so I’m able to sit down and finish the book I’m reading. I had almost finished it last night before Steve distracted me with cuddles. I read the final chapter before getting up and checking it back in and returning it to its spot on the shelf. I start looking for another book and find another one by Stephen Hawking. I grab it and check it out before slipping it into my bag.

A few hours go by before I see Steve walk in the doors of the library. I go up to him, confused. 

“Is everything okay?” 

Steve smiles, “Yeah, but I came to take you out to lunch.” 

I smile and hug him close, “I only have half an hour, so we have to go somewhere close.” 

Steve nods and kisses me softly. I pull back and grab his hand. My boss walks up with a smile. She’s a sweet lady, about mid 50’s. 

She smiles, “Just take the rest of the day off, James. It’s a slow day and you’ve been working hard.” 

I look at her and grin, “Really? Thank you!” 

Steve waits as I get my stuff. I walk out of the break room, “Just call me if you need me, Roberta!” 

Steve pulls me out the front doors and I laugh, “I have all day, Stevie! Slow down!”

Steve and I are sitting at the little cafe down the road from the library. 

I smile, “It's a beautiful day.” 

Steve looks out the window and nods, “It really is. You know we could enjoy more days like this if you didn't work. We could go to th-” 

I cut him off, “Enough with that, Steve. I'm not quitting.” 

Steve sighs and nods,”Fine, Buck.” 

I nod and the waitress brings us our iced teas and sandwiches. 

Steve takes a big bite of his, and I chuckle, “You don’t have to take big bites like that, Stevie.”  
Steve shrugs and swallows the big chunk he had taken in, “What sandwich did you get?”  
I pick up the sandwich, “Turkey and provolone on wheat bread.” 

Steve nods and I eat my sandwich and so does Steve.

Steve sits back in his chair and I sip on my iced tea, thinking about last night when Steve and I were cuddling in bed together. Steve clears his throat and pulls me from my thoughts. 

“Hm?” I look at him. 

Steve grins, “Guess who pulled some strings with Tony and got us tickets to the Dodgers-Yankees game for today?” 

I smile, “I'm gonna bet Natasha.” 

Steve puts a hand on his chest and fakes being hurt. 

“Ouch. But sorta true. She helped convince Tony. But i got them and had the idea. So will you do the honors of going with me? Please?” 

I think for a minute to tease him. 

I look at him and grin, “Oh, I guess I can go with you.” 

Steve grins, “Good. Let’s head to the stadium then. I know Tony got us some good seats.” 

I get up and leave a tip for the waitress. 

Steve and I get to the stadium, Steve digs our tickets out of his pockets and we make our way to our seats – he wasn’t kidding when he said that Tony got us good ones. I stay close to Steve's side as we push through the crazy fans. 

I grumble, “I don’t think I've been to a baseball game since the ‘40s, and I might not remember much. But I know it didn't seem this crazy.” 

Steve shakes his head, “Neither do I.” 

I smile and kiss his cheek, “We should come more often though.” 

Steve nods, “We can.” 

We make it to our seats and sit down. 

“How bout we go get some ice cream after the game starts when everyone's seated?” 

Steve nods and wraps his arm around my shoulder, “Sounds good to me, babe.” 

I laugh, “What? Now we’re in the 70’s suddenly?” 

Steve smiles, “I got it from a movie, okay?” 

I shake my head and grin, sitting back and watching the players start warming up. 

I watch the game start and stand up, pulling Steve with me to the ice cream stand. 

Steve chuckles, “It’s just ice cream, Buck.” 

I smile, “So? I’m excited! You know how much I love ice cream.” 

Steve wraps his arm around my waist, pulling me to his side, “That I do.” 

I walk up to the stand and get two huge vanilla ice cream cones. Steve gets two large cokes and follows me back to our seats. I can’t look back at him, not without tripping over someone. 

So I call over my shoulder, “You still with me, Stevie?!” 

Steve laughs, “Yeah, Buck. I am.”

I sit down in my seat and begin eating my ice cream as Steve plops down next to me. I hand him his ice cream cone and he hands me my coke. I smile and eat my ice cream happily and cheer on the teams. Steve cheers for the Dodgers loudly and i watch him with a smile. 

The game ends and I throw away my empty cup, holding Steve's hand. Steve holds mine and sips from his souvenir cup. 

I chuckle, “How come you get all the souvenirs?” 

Steve laughs, “ I offered you a foam finger and you said no, so don’t even.” 

I pout, “I wanted a hat!” 

Steve smiles and takes off his hat, putting it on my head. 

“There. You can have mine.” 

I giggle, “I was gonna steal it anyways.” 

Steve laughs, “Wow. Thanks, babe.”

Steve and I get back to the tower. I look around. 

“Where is everyone? It’s quiet. Too quiet, considering who we live with.” 

Steve chuckles and looks around some, “Maybe a mission? I think Nat said something about one a few nights ago. I’ll text her.” 

I nod, “Okay, so we have the tower to ourselves?”  
Steve’s typing on his phone, probably talking to Nat.

“Yup. We have it all to ourselves.” 

I walk over to him. 

“So I can do this?” 

I pull him into a deep, long kiss. Steve wraps his arms around my waist, pulling me close to his body. I wrap my arms around his neck and slip my tongue into his mouth. Steve makes a quiet noise and I pull back, licking my lips. Steve nods quickly. 

“Ooooh yeah you can definitely do that.” 

I grin, “Good. Now I'm gonna go shower. I smell gross.” 

I turn and walk away, swaying my hips. 

Steve laughs, “You damn tease.” 

I laugh.

I get out of the shower and dry off. I put on some pajamas and head back to the living room. Steve’s sitting on the couch in some pajamas and watching TV. I go over and sit on his lap. 

“What are we watching?” 

Steve wraps his arms around my waist and rests his head on my shoulder. 

“Something on Animal Planet.” 

I smile, “That sounds boring. How ‘bout we watch a movie?” 

Steve nods and I reach for the remote, flipping through the free movies and decide to go with Frozen. 

Steve chuckles, “Frozen? Really?” 

I nod and snuggle up to him, pulling a blanket over us. 

I sing along when Hans and Anna sing ‘Love is an Open Door.’ I lean close to Steve's ear. 

“All my life has been a series of doors in my face  
and then suddenly I bump into you.  
I was thinking the same thing!  
'Cause like I've been searching my whole life to find my own place  
and maybe it's the party talking or the chocolate fondue,  
but with you, but with you  
I found my place  
I see your face,  
and it's nothing like I've ever known before!  
Love is an open door!!” 

Steve laughs. 

“Love is an open doooor!” I sing, “Love is an open door!”

I smile at Steve. 

“I like Olaf already!” 

Steve smiles back, “I like Sven.” 

I cuddle close to him as we watch. Steve holds me tight and i hum softly to Olaf’s song. 

 

Steve and I laugh as we walk to his room. 

I run in front of him. 

“To test the limits  
and break through no right, no wrong,  
no rules for me and Stevvviiiieee!,  
I'm free!  
And so is heeeee!  
Let it go, let it go!  
I am one with the wind and sky!  
Let it go, let it go!  
You'll never see me cry unless it’s over Stevie’s ugly faceeeee!” 

Steve laughs harder, “Hey! Be nice to me!” 

I laugh and make the movements that Elsa did. 

“Here I stand, and here I'll stay!  
Let the storm rage on!  
My power flurries through the air into the ground.  
My soul is spiraling in frozen fractals all around,  
and one thought crystallizes like an icy blast.  
I'm never going back, the past is in the past!  
Let it go, let it go!  
And I'll rise like the break of dawn.  
Let it go, let it go!  
That perfect girl is gone.  
Heerrrrreeee I stand innnn the light of dayyyy!  
Let the storm rage on!  
The cold never bothered me anyway!”  
I flip my hair and Steve grabs me, out of breath from all the laughing. 

“You.. are … a dork.” 

I laugh and nod, “But I’m your dork.” 

I lean up and peck his lips. Steve scoops me up and lays me on his bed. I smile at him and he climbs into bed. I cuddle up to him. 

“Let it go!” 

Steve covers my mouth, “No more singing or my ears will bleed.” 

I giggle and lick his hand. Steve pulls his hand away. 

“Ewwww!” 

I laugh, “Be nice! I have a great singing voice.” 

Steve holds me close, “You do, but no more Frozen for tonight.” 

I nod. “Yes, Captain.”

Steve blushes and pecks my lips, “Goodnight, Buck.” 

I giggle, “Wait! One more song! Please!” 

Steve chuckles, “Okay fine. ONE more song.” 

I smile and sit up, clearing my throat. 

“Do you want to build a snowman?  
Come on let’s go and play!  
I never see you anymore.  
Come out the door.  
It's like you've gone awayyyyy!  
We used to be best buddies,  
and now we're not.  
I wish you would tell me why!  
Doooooo you want to build a snowman?  
It doesn't have to be a snowman.” 

Steve smiles, “Go away!”

I fake pout and look at him. 

 

“Okay, bye…  
Do you want to build a snowman?  
Or ride our bikes around the halls?  
I think some company is overdue.  
I've started talking to the pictures on the walls!  
It gets a little lonelyyyy,  
all these empty rooms  
just watching the hours tick byyyyyyyyy!  
Do you wanna build a snowman?” 

Steve pulls me down with a breathless laugh, “No, I don’t wanna build a snowman.”  
I whine, “But i wanna build a snowman!”  
Steve kisses my forehead.  
“No, it’s time to sleep.”  
I pout more, “But pleaseee!”  
Steve chuckles, “Buck, it’s the middle of summer!” 

I prop myself up. “So?! Elsa built Olaf in the summer.” 

Steve gives me a confused look, “She had ice powers!” 

I throw my arms up, “I was called the WINTER soldier! It’s in my name.” 

Steve chuckles and pulls me down, “Sleep, Buck.” 

I smile and lay on Steve. I kiss his chest. 

“Goodnight, Stevie.” 

Steve kissed the top of my head, “Goodnight, Buck.” 

I wake up early the next morning to an empty bed. 

I whine, “Stevie!” 

Steve walks in a few minutes later with a tray. 

“Good morning, Baby” 

I smile, “Hi. What’s this?” 

Steve sets the tray down on my lap. 

“Breakfast in bed, of course.” 

I giggle, “Thank you.”  
I start eating the waffles stacked up neatly on the plate. I look at him.  
“These are delicious.”  
Steve smiles and eats one waffle for himself. Steve and I cuddle in bed for a while longer, we talk about before the war. 

Steve and I are curled back up looking through the movies. We come across one called Moana.

I poke Steve. 

“Can we watch it? Pleaseeeeee?” 

Steve nods, “Sure, babe.” 

I kiss his cheek. 

“Thank you! I’ll go get the popcorn.” 

I get up and run to the kitchen, making the popcorn and returning to the couch. Steve pulls me down next to him and wraps his arm around me before starting the movie. Little did he know I’ve already seen Moana and I know all the songs.

I hum along to the songs and Steve chuckles. 

“Now you’re gonna get hooked on these songs, aren’t you?” 

I sit up, putting my hands on my hips. 

“Yes I am, Mister! And there ain’t nothing you can do about it!” 

I sit back and sing. 

“I've been staring at the edge of the water  
long as I can remember,  
never really knowing why.  
I wish I could be the perfect daughter,  
but I come back to the water,  
no matter how hard I try.  
Every turn I take,  
every trail I track,  
every path I make,  
every road leads back,” 

I take a big breath. 

“To the place I know, where I can not go,  
where I long to be.  
See the line where the sky meets the sea?  
It calls me, and no one knows, how far it goes.  
If the wind in my sail on the sea stays behind me,  
one day I'll know.  
If I go there's just no telling how far I'll go.  
I know everybody on this island seems so happy on this island,  
everything is by design.  
I know everybody on this island has a role on this island,  
so maybe I can roll with mine!  
I can lead with pride.  
I can make us strong.  
I'll be satisfied if I play along,  
but the voice inside sings a different song.  
What is wrong with me?” 

Steve smiles, “That was really good, Buck.” 

I flip my hair, “I know.” 

I lean back into Steve and he wraps his arms around me. I watch the rest of the movie and look up to see that Steve has drifted off. I pout and poke his cheek. 

“Stevie!” 

Steve jerks awake. 

“Wha? Huh?” 

I cross my arms, “You fell asleep!” 

Steve smiles and pinches my cheeks. 

“Cute pout. I’m sorry I fell asleep.” 

I look away, “Hmmph.” 

Steve holds me close, “C’mon…. Look at me” 

I look away, still pouting. I felt Steve put his hand on my chin, gripping it lightly, and making me look at him. 

Steve mumbles, “I asked you to look at me so I can apologize.” 

I look at him, “Well, now, I’m looking at you now so where’s my apology?” 

Steve kisses me roughly. 

“You smart talking me?” He says, after he pulled away. 

I smirk, “Maybe I am. What are you gonna do about it?” 

Steve moves to pin me against the couch, “I’ll show you what I’m gonna do about.”  
I bite my lip and look up at him. Steve grabs my jaw, pulling me up and making me kiss him. I kiss back and made a quiet noise in the back of my throat. 

Steve pulls back, looking worried, “Did I go to far?” 

I shake my head fast, “No no no no! It was a good noise I promise.” 

Steve nodded slightly, “O...kay…” 

I pull him back down, kissing him. Steve kisses back hesitantly before melting into the kiss and tangling a hand in my hair and tugging lightly, making me moan. I wrap my arms tightly around his neck. We pull apart for air, our lips swollen. 

I grin, “Is that all you got?” 

Steve smirks, “You teasing me?” 

I shrug, “Maybe I am. Maybe I’m not. Maybe you’re just lame” 

Steve sits up, gasping and putting a hand on his chest, “Lame? Me? No! How could you say that?” 

He pouts and shrinks back against the couch. I feel bad and crawl into his lap. 

“No, no, I didn’t mean it, Stevie, I promise.” 

Steve looks away, and I pout and slide off his lap, between his legs, “Please, forgive me, Stevie.” 

I nuzzle his leg. 

I feel Steve’s hand on my head, lightly petting, “You look good down there.” 

I bite my lip and look up at him, “Yeah?” 

Steve nods and keep petting my head. I feel safe and happy where I am. I lean on Steve’s leg and purr softly. I hear Steve chuckle. 

“Are you purring?” 

I blush and nod. Steve smiled. 

“It’s cute.” 

I look up at him, “It is?” 

Steve nodded. I rested my head on his knee and looked up at him with a puppy dog look, making him groan. 

“Buck…” Steve groans and I smile innocently. 

“Yes Stevie?” 

Steve licks his lips, “You look like a puppy or something…” 

I blink and tilt my head, “Is that a good thing?” 

Steve nods slightly, “It’s like you’re my pet…” 

I bite my lip, “Does that make you the master?” 

Steve’s face goes cherry red and he covers it with a couch pillow and I laughs. Steve pulls me up onto his lap. 

“I guess it does.” 

I lick his cheek, “Woof!” 

Steve laughs, “Buck, no.” 

I pout, “But why not?” 

Steve pets my cheek, “Because I said no.” 

I bite my lip and nod, “Yes sir.” Steve grins and kisses my forehead. 

“I’m hungry. Do you wanna eat?” 

I nod, “Yeah, I’m starving.” 

I got up.

“I’ll make spaghetti.” 

Steve smiles and follows me to the kitchen. 

I gather all the ingredients and frown, “Stevie, I’m missing canned tomatoes. Can you run to the store and get me some?” 

Steve nods and grabs his car keys, “Sure, Buck.” 

I smile, “Thanks, Stevie” 

Steve smiles and kisses my forehead, “I’ll be back soon.” 

I nod and start cutting the bread to make garlic bread.

*Cut to steve pov of him flipping out.*  
I walk into the store, getting a basket and walking to the pasta and canned food section. I think about what Bucky needed : canned tomatoes. I look around the aisle before seeing the little sign that said ‘canned tomatoes.’ 

“Ah ha,” I whisper to myself and walk over, thinking this would be a easy grab and go sorta thing. I was wrong. I look at all the cans and see about 20 different types of canned tomatoes. I start panicking so I grab two of each can and go to check out. I get a weird look from the cashier and i just smile, paying for my canned tomatoes and go load up my car and drive back home.”

*Back to Bucky’s POV*

I chop up some lettuce, cucumbers, tomatoes, and other stuff to make a salad. I start mixing it when I hear Steve stumble in. 

“Babe.. I got your tomatoes.” 

I tilt my head, “Why do you sound like you’re carrying 300 pound- oh my god,Steve!” 

Steve drops the 15 bags of tomatoes on the counter and looks at me, “I got them..” 

I look through the bags, “Steve! This is way too much I just needed diced tomatoes!” 

Steve blushes, “Well...I got to the store and went to the aisle with the tomatoes, thinking that they’d only have like five options. But no, there was like 50 and you didn’t tell me what type so I had to get all of them just to be safe.” 

I laughed and pulled out the diced tomato can before going over and making the sauce. I put the pasta in the pot of boiling water and sit on the counter, waiting. Steve walks over and stands between my legs, with a soft smile on his lips. I smile up at him and put my hands on his hips. Steve traces patterns on my metal arm that T’challa had made for me. It’s similar to my old one that Hydra gave me but lighter, slimmer, and removable. It’s black with the wing on the side like me and Steve had back in the war. I don't regret this arm as much as my old one because it’s new and fresh and has no ties to all the murders and Hydra. Steve waves a hand in front of my face. 

“Buck!” 

I look up, “Hm?” 

Steve looks worried, “Are you okay?” 

I smile and nod, “Yeah yeah, I’m fine. Promise. Just thinkin.” 

 

The timer goes off for the pasta and I hop off the counter, getting some pot holders and take the pot over to the sink, dumping the water out, making sure the pasta doesn't fall into the sink. I take the pot back to the stove, setting the pot on it, and get two plates, putting the pasta and sauce on them before taking it to the table and getting the salad. 

Steve watches me with a smile on his lips, “When did you learn how to cook?” 

I look up at him, “The year before that fight we were in against Stark.” 

Steve nods, “It smells delicious.” 

I smile, “Thank you.” 

I pull out Steve’s chair before going around to my seat and sitting down. Steve sits down and smiles. 

"Bring your plate over next to mine and come sit on my lap." 

I nod and grab my plate and set it next to his. He wraps his arms around my waist and pulls me in his lap. 

Steve kisses my neck and says, “Thank you for making dinner... It looks amazing.” 

I smile and say, “Anything for you, Sir.” 

Steve blushes lightly, picks up a fork, and begins to feed me. 

After finishing a bite, I say, “What about you?”

He kisses my neck and gives me another bite, “I’ll eat in a minute.” 

I nods and continues eating. I finish eating after about ten minutes and I start feeding Steve. Steve smiles and eat. 

After eating, cleaning up the dishes, putting away the 25 cans of tomatoes, and putting the leftovers in the fridge, Steve and I are making out lightly on the couch. I move onto his lap and wrap my arms around his neck. Steve put his hands on my hips, slightly hooking his thumbs on my belt loops and tugging them down over my ass. I make a quiet noise and deepen the kiss. Steve rubs his hands over my ass and pulls back, licking his lips. 

“Mm…” 

I blush lightly and kiss him again, grinding back against his hands slowly. I tug on Steve’s bottom lip, making him moan. Steve gets up, holding me, and not breaking the kiss. I wrap my legs around his waist. Steve carries me to his room and lays me down on his bed. I look up at him with hooded eyes and smile slightly. I can see how puffy his lips got from all the kissing we had done on the couch. Steve looks down at me and I tug at his shirt,wanting him to get on the bed with me. Steve doesn’t budge. 

I pout, “C’mon, Stevie.” 

Steve chuckles, “What do you want Buck?” 

He tilts his head. 

I look up at him, “I want you.” 

Steve’s eyes go dark and I bite my lip. Steve crosses his arms. 

“Undress me then.” 

I sit up and tug his shirt up his torso, “Lift your arms up.”

Steve does and I pull his shirt off fully and throw it to some part of the room. I start to unbutton his pants slowly, anxious because I haven’t seen him naked since before he had the serum. I unzip his pants, tugging them down to his knees before pushing them down to his ankles. 

“Only black boxers? What happened to your american flag boxers?” 

Steve scoffs lightly, “Oh hardy har har.” 

I chuckle lightly before getting back on track, I reach up to tug down his boxers but Steve grabs my hands. 

“No, no.” 

I pout, “ Why not? You said to undress you.” 

Steve nods, “I did say that but you teased me so now you have to wait.” 

I frown and wait for my next order. Steve looks me up and down. 

“Undress yourself.” 

I stand up and pull off my shirt. Steve’s watching me like a hawk. I bite my lip and unbutton my pants, pushing them down to my ankles, and stepping out of them. I smile and look at him. 

Steve raised an eyebrow, “What about your boxers?” 

I smirk, “When you show me yours, I’ll show you mine.” 

Steve smirks and pushes me back onto the bed. I look up at him, waiting. Steve crawls up on top of me and I smile and wrap my legs around his waist tightly. 

Steve smirks and purrs in my ear, “What do you want, baby boy?” 

I bite my lip hard, “You…Sir.” 

Steve nods and kisses me softly. I kiss back and lick at his bottom lip. 

Steve pulls back before we can deepen it. 

I whine, “Sir!” 

Steve chuckles lightly, “Yes, baby boy?” 

I whine and push my hips up. 

Steve smiles, “What is it baby?” 

I push against him, “Please take my boxers off, Sir… They hurt…” 

Steve slips them off and moves up, kissing me. I try to grind up against him as I kiss him but he pulls away too fast. I pout as he moves down. Steve kisses the tip of my member and my hips bucks up. Steve holds down my hips and starts to lick up and down my member. 

I moan, “Sir…” 

Steve smirks up at me before taking my dick all the way into his mouth and starts to suck gently. I moan and clench my fists. Steve bobs his head a couple times before pulling back. I groan and push my head back into the pillows. I moan as I feel Steve push two fingers into me and start to thrust them quickly. After about twenty minutes of sweet and slow torture, Steve pulls his fingerS out of me and replaces them with the toy he had chosen. I moan and my back arches off the bed and Steve chuckles before turning on the toy. 

I let out a loud moan and pushed my hips down onto the bed, whispering, “Please, please, please.” 

Steve says, “Please what?” 

I whimper “Please... Please let me come..;” 

He kisses me before getting off the bed, “Maybe later, little pet.” 

He adjusts the vibrator so it was nestled against my sweet spot and I cry out, my legS trembling and Steve got up and left the room. I whimper and lay there. 

Steve walks back in after what seem like a million years and I stare at him, my eyes watery. 

Steve sits down, “How is my baby boy?” 

I whimper, “Hurts…” 

My voice cracks.  
Steve put his hand on my cheek, “Oh, I know, sweetheart.” 

I nuzzle his hand, whining softly. Steve pulls away, moving and getting comfortable between my legs. He turns the vibrator off and I sigh in relief then gasp when I feel him start to pull it out. He set it on the bed next to me. 

I whimper, “Please, Sir.” 

Steve kisses my chest before getting up, “Don’t move, pet.” 

I whimper again, “Please don’t leave again… Please... Please, Sir!” 

Steve moves to my side quickly, “Shh baby. I’m just gettin some things. I’m walking to the dresser. That’s all.” 

I nod fast and relax a little. Steve goes to the dresser, getting something that I couldn’t see. He walks back over and got on the bed. He pulls out a condom and rolls it on before moving between my legs and, lifting my hips, he slips inside of me slowly. Steve thrusts slowly and I moan. Steve crushes our lips together using a hand to twist my nipple hard as he start to pound into me again and again.

I cry out, “Please!” 

Steve slows down, making me whine. Steve slips a hand around my throat and squeezes slightly. I gasp and Steve’s eyes widened and he stops moving. 

“Shit-Buck, I’m sorry I got carried away- I-” 

I cut him off with a soft kiss, “I liked it, please do it again…” 

I blush lightly and put Steve’s hand on my throat again. Steve looks down at me, and I can see the worry in his eyes start to fade a little. His hips start to move again and he holds my throat lightly. I moan and close my eyes. Steve starts to pound into me again and his grip on my throat tightened but not enough to stop my air. I gasp and feel myself getting close. 

“Sir! Please let me cum!” 

Steve grunts, “Not yet, pet.” 

I whimper, “Please…” 

Steve thrusts against my spot and I cry out. He thrusts a few more times before cumming hard. Steve continues thrusting and I squirm. 

“Sir-” 

Steve releases my throat and grips the sheets by my head. 

“Cum for me.” 

I make a noise and push my hips back, cumming hard. Steve thrusts to help me through my orgasm. I pant and Steve chuckles lightly. 

“Fuck… That was so good.” 

I nod, tiredly. Steve pulls out and pet my hair.

“You can move. You can move now.” 

I nod and curl into him. Steve kisses my forehead.

“You were so good. Why don't I get you cleaned up?” 

I nods again, “Whatever you want, Sir.” 

Steve stands, scooping me up in his arms. I smiles as he carries me to the bathroom. Steve set me on the counter and I wince, feeling sore already. 

Steve smiles softly, “Dont worry, baby boy. Just a minute then I can pick you up again.” 

I nod and watch him as he starts filling the bathtub with water. I hold my arms out, wanting to be in his arms again. Steve picks me up off the counter. I sigh happily. Steve carries me over to the bath, setting me in it. I gasp at the heat but then relax into it. 

“Mm...Thank you, Sir.” 

Steve smiles and pet my hair, “You're welcome, baby boy. Now, you relax in here and holler when you need me okay?” 

I nod, already starting to block everything out. I hadn't even noticed that Steve had left until I go to give him a verbal ‘okay.’ I relax and breathe deeply, thinking about everything that just happened. 

After awhile, I call Steve in and he strolls in, already cleaned up and in his pajamas. He kneels down and smiles. 

“Hey baby boy.” 

I smile, “Hi, Sir.” 

Steve pet my hair, “Let's get you fully cleaned up and then to bed. You've got work tomorrow.” 

I groan, “Shit, I forgot about that…” 

Steve pops me on the mouth, “Don't cuss.” 

I nod, “Sorry, Sir.”

Steve begins to wash my hair and clean me up. 

After I get clean, I stand up shakily with Steve’s help. He dries me off and helps me slip on boxers. 

I lift my arms, “Please carry me?” 

Steve chuckles and picks me up, carrying me to bed and laying me down, tucking me in. I make a kissy face and he leans down, kissing me softly. I kiss back and smile against his lips. Steve pulls back and goes to the other side of the bed, sliding under the covers. I move closer to him and curl up. 

Steve holds me close, “I love you, Buck.” 

I smile, “I love you too, Stevie.” 

Steve kisses the top of my head, “Goodnight baby boy.” 

I yawn, “Goodnight, Stevie.” 

I fall asleep quickly.

The next morning I get up with a struggle, my ass still surprisingly sore. I get ready for work, packing my bag and walking over to Steve’s side of the bed and kissing his forehead.

Steve wakes up, “Mmh? Where you going? Stay…” 

I chuckle, “I'm going to work, Stevie. I'll see you in a few hours.” 

Steve nods and pecks my lips before rolling back over and going back to sleep. 

I soon get to work, saying hi to Roberta and starting my routine of shelving the returned books. Surprisingly there are a ton of them.

A couple of hours later , and I'm finally done shelving the returns. I go to take my lunch break and find to have forgotten my lunch. I whine and call Steve. It rings a few times before he answers. 

“Buck? Are you okay?! What's wrong?” 

I chuckle, “Nothing, Stevie, I'm okay. I just forgot my lunch. Can you bring me a sandwich or something? Please?” 

I hear Steve sigh in relief. 

“Yeah, Buck, I can.” 

I smile to myself, “Thanks, Stevie. See you soon.” 

I hang up and go to tell Roberta that I'll take my break later and that she can go ahead and take hers if she wanted. She smiled and nods, “Okay, dearie.” I smile and go back to working. 

A hour or so later Steve walks in and I smile. Steve doesn't notice me and he looks around. I chuckle and wave my hand, getting him to notice me. Steve walks over and sets what I'm guessing is my lunch onto the counter. I grab his hand, wanting to hold it.

 

Steve chuckles, “Hey, baby. How's work going?”

I shrug, “It's kinda slow today. I'm taking over for Roberta while she's at lunch.”

Steve nods, “Well I brought you your favorite sandwich from the deli on the corner.” 

I nod, “Thanks,Stevie. Do you have to go?”

Steve shakes his head, “No. I did my run and everything I needed to before you called.” 

I smile, “You wanna stay with me while I'm on break?” 

Steve nods, “I'd love to.” 

Roberta comes back from her break and I pull Steve to the sitting area and sit down. Steve sits across from me and I unwrap my sandwich, starting to eat. Steve reaches over and wipes something from my lip.

“You had mustard on your lip.”

I blush and wipe my mouth off with a napkin.

I finish eating and make Steve move over to my side of the table. I prop my feet up on his lap. 

“Rub my feet?” 

Steve chuckles, slipping off my shoes and begins rubbing my feet. I sit back.

“You spoil me.” 

Steve nods, “You deserve to be spoiled.” 

I smile, “No, I don’t, Stevie.” 

Steve pinches my ankle, “You do. That’s the final word.” 

I bite my lip and nods slightly. I look at the clock that was on the wall in the library. 

“My break time is almost up. Are you gonna go home?”  
Steve nods, “Yeah. Wouldn't want to distract you.” 

He slips my shoes back onto my feet. I sit up fully, putting my feet back on the ground. 

“It’s not like I’m doing anything important. So there’s nothing you can distract me from.” 

Steve chuckles and gets up, “You don’t need to be distracted.” I stand up and put my hands on his chest, pouting. 

“Can’t you stay a little bit longer? Please?” 

I lean up and whisper in his ear, “Please, Sir?” 

Steve groans quietly and shakes his head, whispering, “I can’t,baby boy. I actually have to go run an errand.” 

I pout even more, “You said you did everything you needed to before you came here?” 

Steve smiles, “I just remembered something that I need to do.” 

I huff, “Fine.” 

Steve kisses me softly and I kiss him back. I wrap my arms around his neck, pulling him closer.

After a minute or so I pulled back. I go to say something but there’s a voice I’ve never heard before. 

“You two are disgusting.” 

It was a man’s voice. 

I look over, “Excuse me?” 

The guy stands. He’s tall, but not as tall as Steve. 

“You two are disgusting fags. How dare you come out in public?” 

I narrow my eyes and Steve grabs my arm, pulling me back. 

The random guy laughs, “You two are a disgrace to this country. People fought and lost their lives for what? So you can thank them with this disgusting, piece of shit life? You made this disgusting choice that makes me sick.” 

I growl, “You son of a-” 

Roberta walks from her desk, crossing her arms, “Excuse me, sir, You have to leave.” 

The guy seems to think she was talking to me because he smirks and crosses his arms.  
“Thank you, miss, They are-” 

Roberta held up her hand to stop him, “I mean you. You must leave. You are harassing one of my employees and his partner. I will not tolerate this. Now leave.” 

The guy growls and grabs his jacket, leaving quickly. 

I swallow, “Thank you, Roberta…” 

Roberta walks over and put a hand on my cheek, “You’re welcome,dear.” 

She walks back to her desk and begins checking people’s returned books in and setting them on my cart. I look up at Steve who looked angry. 

I nuzzle his cheek, “It’s okay. He was just an asshole guy that’s bored with his life.” 

Steve nods and kisses my forehead, “We can talk about it at home, Buck.” 

I nod and peck his lips, “I’ll be home right after my shift.” 

Steve nods again, “Get home safe, baby. I’ll see you later.” 

I kiss him softly and he kisses back. I smile and pull back.

“I love you.” 

Steve smiles, “I love you too.” 

He turns, “Bye.” 

I wave my hand, “Bye, Stevie.” 

Steve leaves and I get back to work. I only have two hours left which will have me done at 2:00. I put the books away and help Roberta rearrange the children’s book section. The time goes by fast and I clock out, saying goodbye to Roberta and heading back home.

I’m sitting at Steve’s feet, reading a book. Steve has his hand tangled in my hair and I smile to myself. The others, except Stark, are all sitting around us, watching tv. Steve and I haven’t told any of them about our relationship. Well, Natasha figured it out on her own so we ended up just telling her that she was right. I purr softly and nuzzle Steve’s leg. That’s when I see Stark walk in from the corner of my eye and he scoffs, “That’s pretty gay of you, Barnes.” 

I look over at him, “Well, damn, I sure hope so. How am I supposed to get laid if everyone thinks I’m straight?” 

Steve laughs loud and I smirk, while Stark’s face pales. Clint laughs. 

“I knew it! Sam you owe me ten bucks!”

Sam whines, pulling out his wallet and handing Clint a crisp ten dollar bill. 

“Rogers, you owe me ten bucks,” Sam pouts and Steve throws his arms up, “What did I do?!” 

I laughs and Sam points at Steve, “You being gay!” 

Steve flails his arms, “That’s not my fault… It’s his!” 

Steve points to me and I throw my arms up, “How is my fault ?!” 

Steve pokes my shoulder, "You’re all attractive and stuff.”

I raise an eyebrow ,“And stuff?” 

Steve looks down at me, “Yes. And stuff.”

I stand up, “So all I am is stuff to you?”

Steve looks up at me, “No, I also said you were attractive.” 

I cross my arms over my chest and pout. Steve pulls me up and holds me close to his chest. I put my face in his neck. 

“You’re so mean to me, jerk.” 

Steve chuckles quietly and rubs my leg, “Oh I know I am, punk.” I giggle and kiss his cheek.  
Steve rubs my back as we cuddle. It’s nice now that the other Avengers know about us because we can kiss and cuddle without hiding it from anyone.

I play with Steve’s chest and whisper, “Sir?” 

Steve looks down at me and whispers, “Yes, doll?” 

I bite my lip, “Can we go to the toy store today?” I say it close to his ear so no one can hear it.  
Steve nods.  
“You’ve been a good boy. So, yes, we can go to the toy store,” he says quietly in my ear.

I giggle and kiss his cheek. Steve stands up, holding me.

I wrap my legs around his waist and I hear Tony say, “Why are you carrying him, Rogers?” 

Steve holds me up and says, “Because I can, Stark.” 

Steve carries me to our room and sets me on the bed. 

“Get dressed, babe,” Steve says as he walks to the closet. 

I get up and walk over to the closet and pick out an outfit. I choose some skinny jeans and a T-shirt, getting dressed.

Steve and I arrive at the ‘toy’ shop and walk in. I look around, amazed. I walk through the aisles, Steve’s hand on my hip. 

“What should we try, Sir?” 

Steve looks down at me, “Anything you want baby boy.” 

I grin and look around, trying to find something fun and different. Sure, Steve and I have toys, mostly plugs and vibrators we had bought before we even got together, but we don’t have anything super different. I look around and spot something that looks interesting. I walk over, feeling Steve’s hand leave my hip. He probably got distracted by something else. I pick up something, reading the tag. Anal beads. I raise an eyebrow and pick a medium looking size. Although, out of the options they have, the ones I chose look tiny. 

I walk back to Steve and smile, “Sir! Look!” 

Steve turns around and smiles, “What is it baby?” 

I hold up the beads, “Anal beads. May we try them, please?” 

Steve raises an eyebrow, “These are pretty big, baby boy. Are you sure?” 

I laugh lightly, “Trust me. Out of the options they have… Those look like peas.” 

Steve chuckles, “alright baby. We can get them.” 

I smile and kiss his cheek, “Thank you, Sir.” 

Steve nods and we pay for our new toy and leave the store.

I’m playing on my phone and hold Steve’s hand. Steve speaks up, “Let’s go to the mall.” 

I smile and nod. 

Steve and I get to the mall, parking the car and going inside. Steve pulls me to some clothing store and I follow willingly. Steve’s looking at some gym clothes and I have wandered off to the pajama section because why not. I look at some pajama sets and then I find a giant penguin onesie. I gasp and look for my size before running and paying for it then going back to find Steve. 

I walk up to Steve and smile, “Did you find what you were looking for, Sir?” 

Steve looks over at me and smiles, “Yeah, I did, baby. Did you find something?” 

He glances down at the bag and I quickly hide it behind my back and grin. Steve holds out his hand, “C’mon. Let me see it.” 

I shake my head ‘no,’ “Ao, it’s a surprise!” 

Steve raises an eyebrow, “alright. Let's go pay.” 

I nod and follow him.

Steve and I get home and I run off to the room and change into my penguin onesie. I undress fast, almost tear my shirt. 

“Oops,” I giggle to myself and slip on my onesie. 

I gasp, “It's so soft!” 

There’s a knock at the door, “Who is it?” 

I hear Steve’s voice, “It’s me baby.” 

I throw my clothes in the dirty clothes pile we had have started. 

“One minute!” I zip up the back of my onesie. 

Steve says, “What are you hiding from me, baby boy?” 

I trot over and open the door, smiling up at Steve. Steve eyes my penguin onesie. 

I lick my lips, “Do you like, Sir?” 

I put a hand on his chest, playing with his shirt. I start to get hard and he knows. And I know he can see my hard dick clinging to my thigh through the fuzzy material. 

"Does that suit have a butt-flap thing that you unbutton?” His voice thickened deep with lust. 

I move to my hands and knees and do my best to honk like a penguin.  
"There's no flap..." Steve murmurs before tearing the back of my onesie open.  
I whine loud, “Sir! This was new!” 

Steve rubs my ass, “Now now dont complain. I’ll go out and get you a new one, baby.” 

I bite my lip, pushing against Steve’s hand. 

So, Steve and I are at the dry cleaners, trying to get the stains out of my new and torn up onesie. 

Steve bites his lip, “I think we’re just going to have to throw this out, Buck.” 

I pout and go to say something but then a little old lady takes it out of Steve's hands. 

“No, no dear, you don't throw this out. Just wash it a few times and these stains should come right out… Oh dear, there's a big tear in it! What happened?” 

I lick my bottom lip, thinking of last night. 

“Uh we washed it and when we got it out, we saw that it was torn.” 

The little old lady shakes her head, “Oh dear. Would you like me to sew this up for you?” 

I shake head ‘no,’ “No thank you. Our friend Natasha sews and so she said she’d sew it up for us. Thank you for the advice,” I smile. 

The little lady smiles and hands back the onesie to Steve before walking away, back to her own laundry. I giggle quietly and look at Steve who's trying not to laugh as well. We wash the onesie a few times like the lady said and then go back home. Steve holds my hand on the way back to the tower. 

When we get back to the tower we hang out with the others for awhile before deciding to go bed. I cuddle with Steve for awhile before deciding to get up and shower.

“Stevie, Imma shower.” 

Steve didn’t look up from his book, “Mhmmm…” 

I chuckle and go to the bathroom. I start the shower and undress as I wait for it to heat up. I step in the shower and let the warm water hit me. After a few minutes, I wash my hair and let the water run down my body. I step out of the shower and dry off. I pull on some boxers and one of Steve’s shirts before running and jumping into bed. Steve is propped up against the bed frame, his feet crossed and a book still in his hands. I crawl under the covers. 

“Stevie,” I pout, “Lay down and cuddle with me? Pwease?” 

Steve chuckles and put down his book, turning off his bedside lamp and getting under the covers. I bite my lip and pull my knees up to my chest, trying not to giggle as I wait for Steve to roll over to face me. The moment arrives when I see Steve roll over. 

Steve smile, “Hey baby...” 

I giggle as I stick my freezing cold feet to his chest, making him squeal and jump back, causing him to fall off the bed. 

I try not to laugh, “Oh shit! Stevie!” 

I crawl over to the edge and look down at Steve, who is smiling and laughing, “I hate when you do that.” 

I laugh and pull him back up on the bed, “It’s payback for when you used to do it back before the war.” 

Steve shakes his head with a goofy grin, “That’s so not fair! I was a sickly kid. I needed all the warmth I could get.” 

I shake my head, “Well, if that were the case, we could’ve had so much sex and say that we had to keep warm because our heater didn’t work and if we didn’t do it you would freeze.” 

Steve slides under the covers again, “That’s very true. But sex was hard back then. We hardly ever had protection and lube because someone always used it all up.” 

Steve glares slightly before smiling. I curl up with him, getting all comfy, “I had to do that, Stevie. Otherwise people would have gotten suspicious. I promise I was thinking of you the whole time when I was with those dames.”  
I kiss his cheek, making him smile. Steve wraps an arm around me and holds me tight, “I know, Buck, I know.” 

I sighs “I kinda miss those days...But i'm also glad that we aren't struggling.” 

Steve plays with my hair, “I miss them too, sometimes. But I dont miss being sick and not being able to get a job… Or even a date.” 

He laughs to himself and I trace patterns on his chest with my metal hand, “I miss milkshakes that were only a couple cents…” 

Steve nods, “Yeah when we were able to afford one we'd always get one to share.” 

I smile at the memory, “You always made me drink the most” 

Steve tugs on my hair lightly, “You deserved it, baby. You were working two jobs whereas i was at home doing nothing. You deserved the whole damn milkshake. But you know… I had to have some.” 

I chuckle, “I liked taking care of you. You and that sweet tooth. You always wanted chocolate with whipped cream and a cherry on top.” 

Steve rubs my back, “Don’t forget the two straws and a spoon.” 

I nod, “Can't forget that.” 

I pull back and prop myself up, “Remember that time we were able to get two and you were so excited you gave yourself a asthma attack?” 

Steve laughs, “I remember that. You were so mad at me because of it.” 

I nod, “I took you straight home and made you get into bed. I felt so bad afterwards because you looked like a scolded puppy.” 

Steve throws an arm up, “I was a scolded puppy!” 

I laugh, “Shh. You still got your way.” 

Steve grins, “I know. You got me two chocolate shakes.” 

I smile, “I loved to spoil you when i could.” 

Steve pinches my cheek, “And now I get to spoil you.” 

I push his hand away, “You may be the dominant one now but I'm still gonna spoil you when I get the chance.” 

Steve chuckles, “What if i don't allow that?”  
I smirk and pin his hands above his head, “Then we’re gonna have to fight for dominance.” 

Steve smirks, “Oh yeah?” 

I nod. Steve flips us over, pinning me down, “You really wanna do that?” 

I look up at him, “Are you gonna let me spoil you when I get the chance?” 

Steve makes a noise, “Hmm… I'm gonna have to think about it.” 

I nod, “Well let me know when you decide so I know when and if I can spoil you.” 

Steve smirks again, “Oh I will. Because now I'm sorta excited to see this ‘fight for dominance’ thing you’re rambling about.” 

I smirk, “Oh I’m not rambling. It’s gonna happen, Stevie. So be ready.” 

I roll over, my back facing Steve now. I feel his arm snake around my waist tightly. 

I smile to myself, “Goodnight Stevie.” 

Steve buries his face in my neck, “Goodnight, Buck. I love you.” 

I rub his hand, “I love you too.”

The next morning I get up before Steve does. I walk to the kitchen, getting stuff for the Japanese fluffy cakes that I had seen on Nat’s phone that she sent to me. I look at my phone, going to my music playlist. I stick my earbuds in and play my music, getting into a rhythm. I sway my hips and start putting the ingredients in the bowl. I hum along with the music as I get a pan from the cabinet and setting it on the stove and begin pouring the batter, following the instructions. I cook a couple, accidentally burning them and grunting. I start over, making more batter. 

I feel something on my waist and I spin around fast, thinking Tony’s playing another prank. I hit his chest hard and pull my earbuds out, looking up and seeing Steve. I gasp lightly and Steve looks down at me, “Excuse me, pet?” 

I bite my lip, “Stevie-Sir- I thought you were asleep! I’m sorry. You scared me.” 

Steve smirks, “You hit me.” 

I pout, “I didn’t mean too, Sir… I promise I didn’t.” 

Steve reaches behind me and turns off the stove, “Turn around, pet.” 

I bite my lip and turn around slowly. Steve tugs down my boxers. I put my hands on the counter. Steve rubs my ass and I grip the counter. 

“Sir-Breakfast is almost-” 

Steve quiets me with a low “Shh.” 

I look over my shoulder, “but, sir, what if-” 

Steve cuts me off again, “Look forward and hush, Pet.” 

I nod and look forward. Steve slaps my ass hard. I bite my lip hard to hold back a yelp. Steve spanks me a few times, harder with each hit. I grip the counter, my flesh hand turning white and the gears on my metal hand making quiet noises, trying not to crush the granite countertop. 

Steve pulls away making me whimper, “Shh. I’ll be right back.” 

I wait for what seems like an eternity. I haven't moved from my spot. I hear a door shut behind me and I bite my lip. 

“Sir?” 

I hear Steve say, “Yes, pet. Relax.” 

I take a deep breath. I hear a snap and then feel Steve's cool wet fingers on my hole. 

I gasp, “Sir…” 

Steve hushes me by pushing two fingers into me and starts scissoring them apart. After a few minutes, Steve pulls his fingers out. 

“Keep cooking, pet.” 

I make a noise and stand up straighter, “But, Sir- you just-” 

Steve slaps my ass and growls in my ear, “Keep. Cooking.”  
I nod and pour the batter into the pan. I gasp when I feel Steve slip inside of me. I clench around him making him groan. Steve begins to thrust slowly. I moan and push back. Steve wrapped an arm around my waist and thrusted faster. I shakily flip one of the fluffy pancakes and put it on a plate. 

“H-How many do you want, Sir?” 

Steve kisses my shoulder, “ Three,babe. You make three for yourself too.” 

I make a noise and start making Steve's other two and then my three. 

I moan softly, “Sir… Yours are done.” 

Steve kisses my neck and pulls out of me, pulled up my shorts and moved to my side. 

“They look delicious, baby boy. Thank you.” 

He smirks and takes his plate, going to the table and sitting down. 

I whine, “Tease.” 

I finish making my pancakes before making some bacon and going over, sitting next to Steve. Steve got up. 

“I’m gonna get the syrup.” 

I facepalm, “Sorry, I totally forgot about that. It’s in the pantry.” 

Steve nods and goes over to the pantry, looking for a minute before grabbing the syrup and walking back to the table. I smile up at him and take the syrup. 

Steve pouts, “Heyyyyy I was gonna use that!” 

I giggle and open the bottle, pouring some over my pancakes. I hand it back to Steve who has sat down back into his spot. I eat some bacon before cutting into my pancakes and eating them. Steve cuts into his.

“Mm… These are very good, baby.” 

I smile, “thank you,Sir. I’m surprised I did good, considering the distractions I had.” 

Steve looks over, “are you complaining, pet?” 

I shake my head ‘no’ fast, “no, sir, I’m not complaining!” 

I look at him innocently. Steve makes a contemplating face and I watch him. 

He smiles, “I guess you deserve your present.”  
I smile, “present?” 

Steve nods, “I got you something after I left the library.” 

I tilt my head, “the errand you had to run?” 

Steve nods and stands as we have finished eating. Steve gathers our plates. 

“Go change into those panties that I like, on your knees by the bed.” 

I nod and jog off to the bedroom. 

When I get to the room I go to my dresser and pull out the panties that Steve likes. I undress form my boxers and shirt before slipping on the panties. I kneel down next to the bed,facing the door. After a few minutes Steve walks in and smiles at me. 

“Good boy.” 

He walks over and tilts my head up, “you look so pretty like this.” 

I nuzzle his hand and smile. Steve pets my hair back.

“Would you like your present, baby boy?” 

I nod, “yes, please, Sir.” 

Steve nods and walks out of the room for a minute before returning with a small black bag in hand. I look at it, confused. 

“A new toy, sir?” 

Steve shook his head ‘no,’ “not a toy, babe.” 

I look up at him, “what is it it, sir?” 

Steve chuckles, “close your eyes, pet.” 

I close them, waiting anxiously. I feel something cool go around my throat. 

Steve says, “okay, baby, open.” 

I open my eyes and feel leather around my throat. 

I look up at Steve, “may I go look at it, sir?”

Steve nods, “you may, baby. Go on.” 

I smile and get up,walking to the bathroom and looking in the mirror. It's a dark red collar,with a black letter ‘B’ on it and a silver ring around it. Im guessing thats where the tag goes. 

I walk back out to Steve and smile, “you got me a collar, sir? Why?” 

Steve smiles and tilts my head up, “I saw you staring at them when were there at the shop the other day. So I went and got you one. Had it custom made.” 

I bit my lip. 

Steve kisses my cheek, “only a one of a kind collar for my one of a kind boy.” 

I giggle and kiss him deeply. Steve kisses back and holds my face. I wrap my arms around his neck, pulling myself closer to him. 

Steve pulls back and I smile, “thank you. I love it.” 

Steve smiles, “Good. I’m glad you do.” 

Steve picks me up, I wrap my legs around him and he carries me to the bed, laying me down and kissing me roughly. I kiss back and pull him down fully. We make out for awhile before I roll over and moved and kissed his neck. I bit down gently and sucked leaving a mark making him gasp. 

I smile and whisper in his ear, "can we go on a date tonight, please, sir?” 

Steve nods, "yeah, that sounds nice, baby." 

I smile and look at the mark on his neck. I smile, knowing it would be there for a day or two. 

I move and kiss his neck again and he gasp, “Bucky!” 

I chuckle and move away to look at him I smile he captures my lips and kisses me softly. 

Then, he whispers, “I love you so much.” 

I kiss him softly and then say, “I love you so much.” 

He hugs me and we stay like that for awhile. I've never been happier. I love Steve so much, more than anything. I move off Steve because my arm is getting sore. 

I say, “what do we want for dinner?” Steve shrugs and says, “I don't know... Steak house?”

I lick my lips, “that sounds good.” 

I check my watch and it’s 11.

I say, “it’s 11:00. What time do you want to eat?”  
Steve shrugs again and says, “seven?” 

I nod, “okay, Sir.” 

I lay over him, sprawled out like a bearskin rug. We lay there for awhile, making small talk before we decide to get up and do our light chores like our dishes from earlier and our laundry. We kill some time before getting ready and going to the steak house.

We get to the steak house and get seated. Steve and I are now sitting at booth just talking and figuring out what to eat. I’m not very hungry for food. Steve on the other hand I want to kiss him so bad specially when he licked his lips.

Steve says, “Bucky? Are you listening?” 

I snap out of my thoughts and nod, “yeah I am.” 

Steve said, “then what did I say?” 

I answer, “you said ‘Bucky is the most amazing person in the universe and you love him so much that you want to kiss his feet.’ That's what you said.”

Steve laughs and says, “totally what I said.” 

I say, “I told you I was listening.” 

I sip at my coke that the waitress had brought me and Steve say, “I said that I'm not that hungry so do you want to share something?” 

I nod, “yeah I'm not really hungry as well... So what about a steak, mashed potatoes and another side?" 

Steve smile, “you read my mind.”

I smile, “I'm glad I did.” 

The waitress comes over and gets our order then leaves again. 

Steve stares at me. 

I ask, “what?” 

He smile, “you’re so beautiful.” 

I blush and takes a sip of my drink. Steve and I have a good conversation getting to know each other better and, when our food comes, the scent hit my nose and it smells so good I lick my lips and Steve and I split it onto another plate and dig in. 

I moan when I taste the steak. It basically melts in my mouth. 

I smile and ask Steve, “what do you think?” 

Steve looks like he’s in heaven. I chuckle and try the potatoes and they were so good. Steve keeps eating his steak and didn't try his potatoes. 

I laugh and say “Stteevvveee?” 

He looks up and say “yes, baby?” 

I stick my fork in his mouth that has potatoes on it. His eyes almost rolls back into his head and I laugh.

“That good?” 

Steve nods and then he put a piece of steak on his fork and feeds me. We continue to feed each other

When the waitress comes back, she said, “you two are so cute together!!”

She put the check on the table, she was about 23.

I smile at her, “thank you.” 

She nods and skips off. Steve goes to grab the check but I slap his hand away and grabs my wallet out of my pocket and pulls out my card and put it in the little book and give the girl a 25 dollar tip since she was so nice. 

Steve rubs his hand, I chuckle, “I didn't hit you that hard and besides you paid for dinner last night.” 

The waitress comes back and takes the check away and Steve says, “well then thank you for dinner.” 

I smile, “you're welcome, princess Steve.” 

He chuckle and the girl comes back and gives me a hug. 

I’m shocked as she says, “thank you for the tip... No one's ever given me a tip like that…”

I smile, “no problem darlin'... what's your name? So when we come back we can ask for you.” She smiles, “Scarlet... my names Scarlet.”

I smile and say, “well, Scarlet, we'll be coming back.” 

She smiles and says, “and your names?” 

I say, “I'm Bucky, and that's princess Steve.” 

She laughs, “well I’ll see you later, Bucky and princess Steve! I gotta get back to work!” 

She skips off. I get up out of the booth, Steve doing the same then we walk out and wave to Scarlet as we leave. As soon as we are out of the restaurant, Steve slaps my ass I yelp.

I say, “What was that for?! Sir?!” 

Steve wraps his arm around my waist and says, “for calling me princess.” 

I chuckle and we walk to Steve's motorcycle.

We get back to the tower. I take off my jacket and start to take off my shoes when Steve shoves me up against the wall. I gasp. Steve kisses me roughly. I moan and kiss back. He runs his tongue across my bottom lip, as if he’s asking for entrance then his hands glide down to my hips then he grabs my ass and squeeze it. I groan. Steve takes his chance and slips his tongue into my mouth, exploring it at his own will. Our tongues dance together and Steve’s grinding his hips against mine. I moan and roll my hips against him. 

I moan and pull away, “you're such a fucking tease, sir.” 

He licks his lips and says, “I try. Now strip and go to the room.” 

I turn and walk to the bedroom and slowly unbutton my shirt I hear steve following me. I turn into the bedroom and slide my shirt off and throw it, starting a new pile of dirty clothes. I turn and looks at Steve. He’s staring at my stomach.

I say, “take a picture it’ll last longer.” 

Steve smiles and keeps staring. 

I clear my throat and say, “my mouth is up here, sir.” 

Steve walk up to me and grabs my waist and pulls me close and kisses me sweetly. 

Steve smiles, “but your dick is down there. I’m not sure what I want to look at more…”

I roll my eyes, “you sound like a virgin.” 

I pull him down into another kiss. Steve grinds against my hips. I moan and pull away. 

“Can I undress you, sir?” 

Steve shakes his head, “you're still not naked, pet. So, no.” 

I whine and push off my pants, to show off the black lace panties I had put on when he wasn't looking earlier. Steve groans and stares down at them. 

“You can leave those on.” 

I bite my lip, “now can I undress you, sir?” 

Steve nods. I slowly start to unbutton his shirt and I lean up and kiss him softly. He lets his shirt slide off his arms and onto the floor. I pull back and look at his torso. 

Steve says, “hey mister... My mouth is up here.” 

I lick my lips, “well your dicks down there. I’m not sure which one I want to look at more.” 

Steve pushes me onto the bed and climbs on top of me and says, “why don't you find out, pet?” 

I say, “gladly, sir.” 

He kisses me as I run my hands across his stomach. He grinds down on me and I gasp then let out a loud moan. I flip us over, wanting to rip his jeans off him but manage to have some self control and start to unbutton his pants. Steve lifts his hips so I can push them down. 

I fake pout, “awh. No lace panties for me, sir?” 

Steve chuckles, “I don’t wear those. I’m the master. You're the pet.” 

I gasp and get off him, running to the dresser and grabbing my collar before running back over, crawling onto the bed and back to straddling Steve. 

“Put my collar on me, sir? Please?” 

Steve smiles, sitting up and taking the collar from me, putting it around my throat. 

“Tighter” I whisper and Steve hooks it to the perfect tightness. 

Steve smiles, “good, pet?” 

I nod, “Yes, sir. Thank you.”

 

*Switch to Steves POV*  
I smile and kiss him again. He put his hands on my waist. I roll my hips against him and he moans. I get down between his legs and press a kiss to Bucky's groin gently, his fingers wedged into the band of his panties. I’m a little frightened. This was a big step for us since everything had happened, and all I want is for his Bucky to feel safe and loved. My eyes ask gently for permission before going any further and Bucky smiles.

“Do it.”

I slide the boxers off quickly, wasting no time in crawling up his tight, muscular body. I stop when my arms are gripping the headboard, my cock dangling right before my pet’s face. 

“Suck it.” 

Bucky quickly takes my dick into his hot wet mouth, humming around it, as he grips my asscheeks. My eyes roll into the back of my head and I groan loudly, rocking back into the warmth as he sucks on my own fingers to get them nice and wet before going back to my cock. Bucky's tongue is swirling around the thick purple head, his teeth grazing delicately in all of the right places. My dick twitches violently in Bucky's mouth, and he had to stop, fearful I might blow my load too early. 

I groan, “stop, pet. I'm saving that for your sweet little ass.”

Bucky's eyes are alight with mischief as he pulls away. 

“Language,” he laughs.

I slide effortlessly back down Bucky's toned body and nestle myself between his spread legs. I don't ask before burying my tongue inside of Bucky's tight little asshole, a whine of pure need floating from Bucky's lips like erotic sin. One of my hands snakes up sneakily while Bucky's eyes are screwed shut, taking hold of his shaft and giving it a gentle yank. Bucky bucks up off of the bed and arches his back, mewling like a wanton whore for me. When I remove my tongue, I replace it immediately with a finger, not wanting to disappoint. I press his finger deep inside of Bucky, as far as it would go. Once I was sure I had hit a certain bundle of nerves, I press down hard and curl the digit sweetly against his prostate. Bucky's body shakes and throbs in every place in anticipation and reaction, sweat beads beginning to silently slide down his abs.

“You're so ready for me, aren't you, pet?” I whispered hotly, lapping the sweat off of his stomach before adding another finger.  
Bucky cannot respond, only wriggle as his ass is scissored torturously slow.  
“I...I can't! Sir!” He cried, his legs beginning to tremble violently as he nears his orgasm. I clucke my tongue and shakes my head playfully, pretending to be disheartened.

“That just won't do, now will it?” 

I remove my fingers and reaches up to gingerly capture Bucky’s lips with my own. The kiss is chaste and sweet considering the circumstances. It’s a kiss that says I love you. Our tongues dance for a few moments, a soft foreplay of sorts as I distract Bucky for what was soon follow. I slip inside of Bucky slowly, tenderly. My body holds stiff as a statue as I wait for my boyfriend to adjust to the size of my dick.

Bucky snaps, “m-move! Please!” 

I certainly do not need to be told twice. I thrust into Bucky hard, my worries and anxieties slipping away as I’m thrown into pure bliss. It feels so good inside of Bucky's deep insides, brushing against his sensitive spot every time, pushing and prodding as hard as I could. 

Bucky cries, “s-sir!...faster!” I crush our lips together once more, using a hand to twist Bucky's nipple hard as I pound into him again and again and again. It feels like I’m going to burst, the friction of Bucky's sweet inner walls setting my skin ablaze. It’s as though I’m being kissed by the flame of the sun, it’s a sweet burn that traveled through my body like electricity. I pick up my pace and ride Bucky as fast and hard as physically possible, one of my hands coming down to spank him on the ass. 

“Cum for me,” I whispered and brought a hand up again, grabbing his throat.

The whisper is filthy and dripping with need, the words going straight to Bucky's cock which seemed to explode with a ferocity that neither has ever seen before. My hand is coated in Bucky's warm seed, tasting it against my own tongue before forcing my fingers into Bucky's mouth. Watching him eat his own essence off of my fingers is the final straw and I blow his own load deep inside of Bucky, filling him to the brim with my white hot cum. I’m panting, gazing into Bucky's beautiful eyes before collapsing on top of him. 

“Wow,” I say, after about five minutes of collecting our breath.

Bucky grunt, “best night ever, sir.” 

I smile and get off him making us both groan and I fall next to him on the bed. 

I say, “yup best night ever.”

I pull Bucky close, holding him. 

I nuzzle his neck, “you did good, pet.” 

I smile. 

Bucky giggles, “thank you, sir. I enjoyed it a lot.” 

I kiss the top of his head, “good. now let’s sleep.” 

Bucky nods and cuddles into me. We both fall asleep, not even thinking of mess we’ll wake up to.

*Buckys POV*  
I wake up feeling sweaty and sticky. I groan into Steve's neck. Steve grumbles and rolls over. 

I whine, “Steve, the beds all gross… We need to get up and clean the sheets… Then ourselves because we smell.” 

I sit up and nudge him, “c'mon, sir.” 

Steve sits up, rubbing his eyes before looking at me and laughing, “you have sex hair.” 

I snicker, “oh I wonder why. I definitely didn't have sex last night.” 

I stand up and wince, “damn. My ass is sore.” 

Steve stood, slapping my ass, causing me to yelp. 

“Steve!” 

Steve laughs.  
“Cmon, let's get these sheets up and into the wash before they stain.”  
I look at them before walking to the other the side of the bed, pulling the sheets up. 

“I think they’re already stained, Stevie.” 

Steve shrugs, “let's try to get it washed and if they are, we can go to brooklyn and go to IKEA.” 

I nod and Steve pulls his sheets up on his side. We fold them up and I walk out, going and throwing them in the laundry with the deep clean cycle on. 

I come back, yelling, “I call showering first.” 

Steve chuckles, “go ahead, doll.” 

I run to the bathroom and start the shower, hopping in right away and scrubbing myself clean. I feel so gross, in a good way, knowing the reason to why I am so sore. But it’s an unpleasant feeling. I wash my hair which is sort of crusty from the sweat that had dried in it. I wash it a few more times to make sure and then step out, drying off and walking and getting dressed. Steve pecks my lips and the goes and takes his shower.

After about an hour, we had breakfast and got the sheets out of the dryer and look at them.

Steve frowned, “damn, they still have the stains.” 

I chuckle, “that means the sex was good.” 

Steve laughs and throws the sheets out, “well, let’s go to IKEA.” 

I nod and run off to put on my shoes. Steve slips his shoes on and we go out, get in Steve's car and drive to Brooklyn. Sure, we could've gone to another closer, furniture store, but Steve and I love IKEA. So when we get the chance we take it and go. 

We get to IKEA and we get out. I look at Steve excitedly and we go in. 

Steve chuckles, “okay, Buck. We’re only here for sheets.” 

I nod, “I know, Stevie.”  
After a few minutes of roaming, I have to run back to the front and get a basket. Steve holds the three sets of tupperware that we had chosen and I push the cart up.

“Here, Stevie! I got us the basket!” 

Steve set the stuff in the basket and I throw some water bottles in the cart and smile up at him. 

“Okay, now we can go get our sheets.” 

Steve chuckles, “thank you.” 

I push the cart to the bedroom section and Steve walks next to me, keeping his fingers hooked on my belt loop. It’s a habit we have picked up while we were grocery shopping, or just shopping in general, so I wouldn't wander off.

Steve looks at the sheets, “what color do you want, Buck?” 

I shake my head, “I don’t care, Stevie.” 

I go over and look at them, “we had black before. We could just do that again.” 

Steve shakes his head, “no… I want something different.” 

I chew on the inside of my cheek and look at the different colors.

“What if we got a dark red, the dark purple, and navy. Then we can do any color we want whenever we want?” 

Steve nods and grabs each of the colors I mentioned in the bed size we need. Steve throws them in the cart.  
Steve threw them in the cart “Okay what about new bedding?”  
I look at them and choose a dark blue,grey and black one.  
“This one, Stevie?” Steve smiled and took it from me “I love it.” I smile as Steve sets it in the cart “okay, let’s get out of here.”

 

I puff out my bottom lip, “can we please look at the office section? They have cool desk lamps.” 

Steve chuckles, “Buck, you don’t have a desk.”  
I think for a minute.  
“True, but we have my old room that is next to ours, we can turn it into an office. Then we can do our mission reports and stuff in there.” 

I bat my eyes at him, “You can have an artists desk.” 

Steve groans and smiles, “deal.” 

I clap happily, “yay!” 

I push the cart to the office section, Steve’s fingers hooked in my belt loop once again and we look at the different desks. I choose a simple glass one and Steve chooses a fancy artist desk that I don’t understand. I smile up at Steve as we go look at the desk lamps. I choose a complicated one to put together just for the hell of it and Steve chooses a simple, artsy one. 

“Okay, now I’m done, Stevie.” 

Steve looks at me, a grin on his lips. 

“Lets go look at the art decorations.” 

I laugh “Yes!” 

Steve pushes the cart this time, my fingers hooked around his belt loop. 

Steve looks around, “hm… I don’t know if I like anything.” 

I shake my head “I don’t. Let’s just get some frames and hang up some old and new photos.”

Steve smiles, “I like that idea even better.” 

We go and pick out some frames that we like. We finally check out, load up our car, which ended up looking like a tetris puzzle, and going back home.

We get home, unload everything, and start putting the small stuff away and then start opening the bigger boxes like our desks and start putting them together. Steve grumbles while looking at the instructions.  
“This makes no sense!” 

I laugh at his anger and look at them, figuring it out with ease and putting the desks together. Steve’s pouting, with his arms crossed. 

I chuckle, “aww, Stevie.” 

I go over and kiss him softly, “help me move this, please.” 

Steve nods and we move the desks in the positions we want and then start setting up our lamps. Steve gets our old photos and we put them in our frames and hang them up.

I stand back, “wow, we did good.” 

I smile. Steve wraps his arms around my waist and rests his head on my shoulder. 

“Mhm. We did real good.” 

I pat his hands, “now let’s go set up our bed.” 

We get our new sheets, deciding to go with the Navy ones. Steve puts those on the bed as I get the bedding ready. I give him the duvet and he puts it on. I put the pillow cases on our pillows.

I smile, “we did good today.” 

Steve picks me up and I giggle, “I say we celebrate with some cookies, popcorn and Disney movies.” 

I nod eagerly, “I’ll make the cookies!” Steve smiles and carries me to the kitchen and sets me down. I run around the kitchen, “Stevie, you can get all of our pillows and fuzzy blankets ready!” Steve laughs and runs off, getting all the spare blankets and pillows that we have. I run around, getting the ingredients I need and quickly making the dough, putting them on a cookie sheet in all different sizes and then baking them in the oven.

I watch them bake and Steve jogs in, “I made a blanket fort.” 

I laughs, “great! The cookies are almost ready.”  
Steve smiles, “great.” 

He pecks my lips before looking at the oven, “they smell delicious. You did good, baby boy.”  
I giggle, “thank you,sir.”

 

The timer goes off and I hop down, opening the oven and grabbing the cookie sheet with my metal hand. 

Steve gasps, “Buck! You can’t- It’s hot!” 

I laugh and put it on the counter, waving my metal hand, “It’s metal,Stevie. I can't feel anything.”

Steve shakes his head, “still. Don't do it again.” 

I shake my head, smiling, “okay, Stevie.” 

Steve goes over and gets a bag of popcorn and tosses it in the microwave to cook it. I get a spatula and flip the cookies onto a plate. The microwave beeps and Steve gets the popcorn out, opening the bag and gets a bowl, pouring the popcorn into it.

Steve and I leave the kitchen, going and getting into the blanket fort Steve had made and I smile, sitting and grabbing the remote and searching Disney movies. 

I flip through the list, “watched..watched..watched more than once..watched.” 

Steve laughs and eats some popcorn. I take it. 

“Hey! Snacks are for the movie.” 

Steve laughs, “fine,I’m getting drinks.” 

Steve gets out of the fort, “what do you want to drink, baby?” 

I look up at him from the screen, “uh...sweet tea,please.” 

Steve nods, “sweet tea, got it.” He left to get drinks. I hear the fridge fill the glasses with ice and then hear steve pouring the drinks into the glasses because the ice clinks together and hits the glass. 

I focus back on the movies and gasp, “Stevie!!! Can we watch the Lion King?!” 

I hear steve shout, “Yes, Baby!” 

Steve comes back with our drinks and gets back into the fort. We start the movie, cuddling and eating popcorn. About 15 minutes into the movie we hear doors open and close. I pause it. 

“Hello?” I call out. 

I hear Nat holler back, “we’re home,Guys!” 

I get out of the fort and so does Steve. 

We smile, “we’re watching the Lion King while eating cookies, popcorn, and having drinks.” 

The avengers look at each other and Wanda shrugs, “Can we join?” 

I smile, “of course.” 

I hear Tony scoff, “no thanks. I’ll be in my lab.” 

All the avengers mumble their ‘bye’s and ‘see ya later’s’. 

After about 15 minutes later, we’re all sprawled out singing “I just can’t wait to be king.” 

Steve laughs, “oh god! Not a song!” 

I take a deep breath. 

“I'm gonna be a mighty king!  
So enemies beware!” 

Natasha jumps in.  
“Well, I've never seen a king of beasts  
With quite so little hair!” 

She messes up Steve’s short hair. 

I laugh and sing. 

“I'm gonna be the mane event  
Like no king was before  
I'm brushing up on looking down” 

We all sing  
“I'm working on my ROAR!” 

Even Steve joins in on that one and we all laugh. We catch our breaths.

Wanda sings.

“No one saying do this” 

Clint sings the Zazu parts. 

“Now when I said that, I -” 

Nat sings the nala parts. 

“No one saying be there” 

Clint sings again. 

“What I meant was…!” 

I laugh and sing with Wanda. 

“No one saying stop that” 

Steve sings with Clint. 

“Look, what you don't realize!” 

Wanda sings. 

“No one saying see hereeeee!” 

Steve sings in place of Clint. 

“Now see here!” 

We all laugh more, catching our breaths as Zazu sings. 

I jump up and sing. 

“Oh, I just can't wait to be king!” 

Nat hops up and sings with me. 

“Everybody look left…  
Everybody look right…  
Everywhere you look I'm!” 

I slide in front of Nat 

“Standing in the spotlight!” 

Nat spins me around. 

“Not yet!” 

The others howl with laughter and we all sing together. 

“Oh, I just can't wait to be king!  
Oh, I just can't wait to be king!  
Oh, I just can't waaaaaait ... to be kinggggggggg!!!”

I collapse onto Steve and Nat flops back down next to us. We all watch. I whimper into Steve’s chest when Scar throws mufasa off the rock. Steve rubs my back and pets my hair. 

Clint lets out a dramatic sob, “NOOOO!” 

Nat laughs at clint, “Clint. You knew that was going to happen!” 

Clint huffs, “I know but I still don’t like it. Fucking Scar.” 

Steve and I laugh. 

Nat snickers, “don’t cuss in front of Steve.” 

Clint snickers, “freaking Scar. Sorry, Stevie.” 

I cover Steve’s ears, “even that is too vulgar for Steve.” 

Wanda laughs, “that’s so true.”

Steve grabs my hands and holds them, “oh yeah? You didn’t think that last night when you were cussing like a sailor while I was fucking you.” 

I blush, probably as red as all those tomatoes Steve had gotten me. Clint made a “ooooo” sound and Nat smirked at me. 

I poke Steve’s chest, “you were cussing too, mister.” 

Clint gasps, “captain America...cussing?! My whole life is a lie!” 

Wanda snickers, “what life?” 

I laugh, “oooo Burn!” 

Nat shushes us, “Bucky you’ll like this song. Now shut up.” 

I focus back on the movie and there’s a guy name Timon that keeps saying “Hakuna Matata.” 

I mumble, “Hakuna Matata?” 

Steve whispers, “It means no worries.” grins and sings. 

“Hakuna Matata!  
What a wonderful phrase…  
Hakuna Matata!  
Ain't no passing craze” 

Wanda sings. 

“It means no worries!  
For the rest of your days.  
It's our problem-free philosophy!  
Hakuna Matata!” 

Steve lifts me up and sings. 

“What a wonderful phrase!  
Hakuna Matata!  
Ain't no passing craze.” 

Clint stands up and pulls Nat up, Nat singing. 

“It means no worries  
For the rest of your days  
It's our problem-free philosophy!  
Hakuna Matata!” 

Clint and Nat start dancing and I clap. Steve gets up, pulling me up again to dance and I laugh. 

“Shit. Last time we danced you stepped on my feet!” 

Steve rolled his eyes and we danced, “shut up, Buck.” 

Wanda and Vision start dancing. 

Steve sang loud. 

“Hakuna Matata!  
What a wonderful phrase!  
Hakuna Matata!  
Ain't no passing craze!” 

I sing. 

“It means no worries  
For the rest of your days!” 

Wanda says, “ Yeah, sing it, kid!”  
I take a breath.

“It's our problem-free philosophyyyy!  
Hakuna Matata!” 

Steve jumps in, “Hakuna Matata!” 

Then Clint sings. 

“Hakuna Matata” 

Nat says, “ Hakuna Matata!” 

Vision even jumps in. 

“Hakuna Matata!  
It means no worries  
For the rest of your days” 

Then we finish it off all together.  
“It's our problem-free philosophy!!  
Hakuna Matata!”

We all watch the rest of the movie, being quiet and eating the cookies and popcorn. It ends and I clap. 

“What movie next?” 

Vision pipes in “There is a movie...Called Mary Poppins. May we watch?” Clint pipes up “Yes!” He covers his mouth “I said that too quickly didnt I?” Nat pats his shoulder as she gets up “Yup.” Nat goes and makes us all popcorn. I find Mary Poppins on tv and start it. We all curl up and eat the popcorn that Nat made us. 

Everyone's surprised when Clint is the first one to start singing. Well, at least out of the Mary Poppins movie we watch next, Clint sings. 

"In ev'ry job that must be done  
There is an element of fun  
You find the fun and SNAP!” Clint snaps then sings  
“The job's a game"

Nat then jumps in.  
"And ev'ry task you undertake  
Becomes a piece of cake  
A lark! A spree! It's very clear to see, that a..."

I start to singing.  
"Spoonful full of sugar helps the medicine go down  
The medicine go down-own  
The medicine go down "

The all three of us sing.  
"Just a spoonful of sugar  
helps the medicine go down  
In a most delightful way"

Then Steve jumps in.  
“A robin feathering his nest  
Has very little time to rest  
While gathering his bits of twine and twig”  
Clint sings again  
“Though quite intent in his pursuit  
He has a merry tune to toot  
He knows a song will move the job along - for  
A spoonful of sugar helps the medicine go down  
The medicine go down-wown  
The medicine go down”  
Wanda starts to sing  
“Just a spoonful of sugar helps the medicine go down  
In a most delightful way  
The honey bee that fetch the nectar  
From the flowers to the comb  
Never tire of ever buzzing to and fro”  
Clint sings all high pitched  
“A Spoonful of sugar helps the medicine go down  
The medicine go down-wown  
The medicine go down  
Just a spoonful of sugar helps the medicine go down  
In a most delightful wayyyyyy!”  
We all laugh and the calm down. Watching the rest of the movie.  
Sam starts to sing  
“Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious!”  
We all turn to him and shout “No!”  
Sam shrinks back into the couch mumbling  
“oh but when bucky does it everyone joins in.”  
I flip my hair  
“Bitch,Im the king”  
Steve laughs and cuddles me close  
“Yes you are,Baby.”  
We all watch the movie and once it finishes we all get up. Sam stretches  
“Anyone want pizza?”  
I shrug “I can go for pizza.”  
The others agree and Sam orders the pizza. I clean up the kitchen from when I had made the cookies and put the dishes away. Steve wraps his arms around my waist and kiss my neck “Mm.. I love you.”  
I smile “I love you too.”

Steve picks me up and sets me on the counter. He stands between my legs and I wrap my legs around him. Steve smiles and kisses me. I kiss back and made a quiet noise. Steve and I make out for a little bit before  
Sam whines “Nattttt! Steve and Bucky are making out in the kitchen!”  
Nat laughs “leave the kids be.”  
I pull back and look at Sam  
“Yeah! Leave us be!”  
Steve chuckled and rubbed my hip. The doorbell rings  
Nat yells “Pizza!”  
I chuckle and hop down, Setting the table and then sitting in my spot. Steve sits next to me and nat brings the pizza in. I lick my lips and Steve puts a hand on my leg. Nat sets it down and everyone gets their slices and starts eating  
I groan “Mm this is good.”  
The other nod,agreeing. Sam squints at me “Bucky...Is that a collar on you?” I nod,smirking “Yes.Yes it is.” Sam raised an eyebrow “Kinky.” Steve snickered “ we are very kinky.”  
Nat chuckled  
“we’re gone a few days and then we come back and they’re two kinky ass fucks.”  
I chuckle “shut up guys.”  
We all chuckle and we finish eating. We all say our goodnights and start heading to bed. I jump onto steve’s back and he laughs,holding me up  
“Yes buck?”  
“Can you give me a haircut,Stevie?”  
Steve walked into our room and carried me to the bathroom.  
“I just want a trim,Stevie.”  
Steve nodded and got the scissors,trimming my hair,cutting the dead ends off and keeping some of the layers. Steve has done this before so he doesn't panic when I ask. Though I thought id never let him near my hair again after I asked him the first time. 

*Flashback to that first time*  
Steves shaking pretty bad. I watch him.  
“uh..Steve. I can ask Natasha to do it if you’re to scared.”  
“No! I can do this,Buck.”  
Steve takes a deep breath. He grabs the scissors and goes to cut. He shakes.  
“Steve-It's okay just-”  
“No, Buck! I've got this! It's just a little off the bottom-”  
And there went a chunk of my hair.  
“Steve!!”  
“Shit! Im so sorry bucky! Ill go get nat!”  
Steve ran off to get nat.  
*End flashback*

 

Lets just say that I had short choppy hair after that. But Steve got better. He even took a class on how to do simple styles so he wouldn't mess up again. Steves voice pulled me from my thoughts  
“You're all done,Baby.”  
I smile and stand up,Pulling off my shirt and shaking it off,free of hair. Steve gets our little hand held vacuum and vacuumed up all the hair. I strip  
“Im going to shower and get all this hair off. Its making me all itchy.”  
Steve nodded and kissed my cheek.  
“I'll be in bed.”  
I start the shower and strip down out of my pants and boxers as I wait for the water to heat up. I step in the shower and let the warm water hit me. After a few minutes, I rinse my hair and let the water run down my body,washing all the stray hairs off. I turn off the water and I step out of the shower and dry off. I walk out naked and go to the dresser,pulling on some panties and then running and jumping into bed. Steve laughs “easy baby!”  
I giggle and snuggle under the covers “But our new bedding is so soft!”  
Steve laughed “I know. I love it.”  
I smile “I love IKEA”  
Steve chuckled “I love it too.”  
I move and lay on Steve  
“I think I love it more than you”  
Steve puted “Is that true?”  
I nod  
Steve pushes me onto my side “fine then. Cuddle with your sheets.”  
I whine and roll over  
“Stevie,” I pout, “Lay down and cuddle with me? Pwease?”  
Steve lays on his side,facing away from me,playing on his phone. I can tell because every time he dies in his game he jerks his arms.  
I bite my lip and pull my knees up to my chest, trying not to giggle as I wait for Steve to restart his game. His arm jerks and I giggle as I stick my freezing cold feet to his chest, making him squeal and jump back, causing him to drop his phone.  
Steve gasps  
“Dammit bucky!”  
I laugh  
Steve reaches down and grabs his phone before rolling over,looking at me angrily. I smile sweetly. Steve moves,Sticking his freezing feet to me. I squeal and move back,sticking mine to his chest. Steve squeaks and gets up,hovering over me and begins tickling me. I squeal “Steve! No! Please” Steve keep tickling “Im not Steve” I squirm “You’re right! You’re buttace!” Steve keeps tickling and I laugh loud. Steve laughs and the we hear Sam go “Shut the fuck up you love birds!” I laugh and shout “The love birds are you and Clint!” Sam shouted “Fuck You!” Steve laughs and shouts “Sorry hes takin!” Sam shuts up and I laugh quietly. Steve smiles down at me “I love you,Baby boy.” I smile up at him “I love you too,sir.” Steve leaned down and kissed me softly. I kissed back. Steve pulls back and smiles again “And this all started with a baseball game.” I giggle “Well,actually, It started with me blurting my feelings out to you,us cuddling,you kidnapping me from work. And then a baseball game. But that was too long of a title for the author to use”  
Steve looked confused “What-”

 

The end?

Thank you to my artist,go check out her art work she did for my pic. She's amazing! <3

http://chalenmimi-frenchtoast.tumblr.com


End file.
